The Mystery of Wrightwood
by nature-lover2003
Summary: The Scooby Gang goes on a trip to the San Bernardino County Fair. Once there, they meet a Cadet, his "emo" girlfriend, and her dog. They also learn of a series of crimes in Wrightwood, it's up to the eight them to solve the case.
1. Character Bios

(Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo, I only own my OC(s).)

Name: Damian Holt

Age: 17

Hair color: dirty blonde

Eye color: deep blue

Height: 6'1.5

Weight: 170-185 lbs.

Family: Unnamed Parents, older brother, little sister

Appearance: He has short dirty blonde hair (that's ususlly neatly combed, most of the time), deep blue eyes, fair skin complexion, handsome (according to others) tall, slender yet still muscular (toned arms, strong legs, toned torso), normally wears his cadet uniform (full description will be in the story), and doesn't care what he looks like but usually likes clothes that show off his muscles

Personality: Stoic, serious, strict, authoritative (sometimes; usually during training), straightforward, hard-working, intelligent, calm, quiet, friendly, shy (sometimes), awkward (sometimes), nerdy, kind, determined, brave, loving, tempermental (when provoked), sarcastic (at times), and can come off as being rather bitter and/or cold

Likes: CACC, physical training (or P.T.), watching movies (especially movies like Star Wars and Pirates of the Caribbean), marching (sometimes; it's a hate-love relationship), practicing for an event, being around his friends, Heaven Straiger, trying to make new friends, helping others, Public Service, music, reading (in his spare time), learning, comic books (in his spare time), and what he earns for his hard work

Dislikes: Marching (sometimes; it's a hate-love relationship), jerks, idiots (his friends being an exception), bullies, being over-worked, clingy girls, when guys flirt with his girlfriend, when girls flirt with him, anything illegal, bad guys, when no one listens to him, and lazy people

(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

Name: Heaven Straiger

Age: 17

Hair color: black

Eye color: sea-foam green

Height: 5'3

Weight: 115 lbs.

Family: Unnamed Parents, older sister, older brother, younger brother, Mocha (pet/guide dog)

Appearance: She has long, slightly wavy black hair (that goes down to her mid-back) with red and violet highlights, brilliant sea-foam green eyes, light skin complexion, glasses (she's blind in one eye), considered to be attractive (according to others), slim figure, she keeps a sliver ring with black markings and a ruby at the center as a necklace around her neck, two piercings on each ear, and doesn't like to wear anything frilly or girly

Personality: Friendly, compassionate, nerdy, calm, shy (sometimes), serious, observant, intelligent, brave, tempermental (at times; usually when trying focus and people only want to bug her), loving, passionate (when it comes to the things she enjoys), nerdy, and determined

Likes: Reading, learning, music, her brothers' band, her friends and family, mysteries, crime shows, watching movies (especially sci-fi, crime, and documentaries), her dreams of going into Public Service, her dog, comic books, Damian Holt, helping others, trying to make new friends, and people who enjoy or appreciate what she's interested in

Dislikes: Anything frilly or girly, guys fawning over her, people who don't appreciate what she's interested in, people trying to discourage her, when girls flirt with her boyfriend, when guys flirt with her, bullies, anything illegal, bad guys, when her boyfriend overworks himself, and people make fun of her for being half blind


	2. Chapter 1

**(Ok, so this is the first chapter and I'll try to keep it like would've been shown on the show. This chapter will be in Third Person, unless I decide to change it but it will be in Third Person for the most part.)**

X-O-C-O-X

It was summertime in Wrightwood, California, despite that the temperature was well into the low-60s. The town itself was relatively small, with a population of less than 2,000. It was rustic and resembled a small town on the countryside.

They didn't get many tourists, probably due to the fact that you need chains on tires because of all the snow they get. Well, that and no one seems to care about going hiking, camping, skiing, backpacking, or any other nature activity anymore. They only cared about beaches, videogames, phones, money, and other things like that.

That would be changing this year because Wrightwood has offered to sponsor this year's county fair. That kind of sponsoring would help in getting more tourists to their small town.

Speaking of the fair, down on the grounds, where the fair will take place, a few ranchers and ranch hands were setting up for the petting zoo. They were setting up the stalls for the animals, spreading out the hay, and filling up buckets with feed and water.

Just as they were about to unload the animals, they heard what sounded like a stampede of horses and a Native American call. They knew that it couldn't have been from them, none of the horses appeared to be startled.

One of the ranchers went to investigate, he shined his flashlight in the area where they were working, he found nothing.

"It must've just been the wind," the rancher told the others.

"In that case, let's get back to work," someone else stated.

They started to take a few horses off the trailer and lead them to their temporary stalls. The stampede and calls were heard again, causing the horses to go haywire! The men tried regain control of their horses, only to lose their grips and allowing the horses to run wild. One of the horses almost trampled it's owner, but horse's owner was able to move out the way. Breaking his arm in the process.

"What the heck is going on?!" someone shouted.

Cackles were heard in the distance, "Yes! Run my friends, run!"

The men looked in the direction of the voice and saw what looked like a man. The man was glowing a bright gold color and was wearing a Native Americans' chief mask. He was mounted on top of a skeleton horse, also glowing gold. Behind him was an armata of Native Americans on horses!

The men let out a blood-curdling scream…!

* * *

A green and blue van with orange flowers on it came down the hill, they were about 2 miles from their destination.

"It sure was nice of your cousin to give us tickets to the fair, Shag," Velma stated.

"Like yeah, I can't wait to get there and eat some churros and corn dogs," Shaggy licked his lips.

"Re neither," Scooby agreed, while holding a quadruple decker sandwich. The sandwich had mayonnaise, mustard, peanut butter, jelly, lettuce, pickles, ham, cheese, and Scooby Snax. It was gone in less than 2 seconds.

"I'm surprised that there isn't a lot of traffic," Fred stated with a relieved smile.

"Well, to be fair, Wrightwood isn't a very well-known town," Velma stated, while straightening her glasses.

"Well-known or not, I'm just excited for all the attractions that will be there," Daphne smiled.

"Speaking of attractions, there are supposed to be a lot of cover bands, new bands, musicians, magicians, and various other activities involving farm animals," Velma told everyone. "There are even some places where you can look at and buy things."

That peaked Daphne's interest, "Good thing I remembered my purse and brought extra cash, then."

Only a few minutes later, they were at the fairgrounds. Fred circled around the parking lot a couple times before finding a spot.

They all got out of the Mystery Machine and went to buy their tickets. They bought their tickets and walked into the fair.

"Like, can we stop for some lunch?" Shaggy asked.

"Runch?" Scooby got excited.

"Sure, I'm starting to fill a little hungry myself," Fred answered.

They started to walk around, looking for food stands. They had to stop a number of times because Daphne wouldn't stop looking at all the clothes and jewellery.

Shaggy and Scooby were buying food from practically every stand. Fred, Daphne, and Velma decided to get burgers from a burger stand. Shaggy and Scooby joined them in the line with stacks of food.

They were just one person from the front of the line. They were standing behind a girl with a dog. The dog had the colors of a German Shepherd but had the body of a Labrador. The girl had black hair with red and violet highlights and glasses, she was wearing jeans and a black jacket.

The chef cooking the burgers handed the girl a tray of a dozen burgers. She paid for the tray a went to the side to get some condiment packets.

"What should we get?" Fred thought out loud.

"Um," the girl that was in front of them spoke with a smile, "this is what the Barbeque Country Cheeseburger looks like." She showed them a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, bacon, a couple onion rings, barbeque sauce, and jalapeños.

"Yum. That does look good," Shaggy laughed.

"That's a lot of burgers you've got there," Velma straightened her glasses.

"Oh no, they're not all for me. They're for my boyfriend, my brothers and their band," she told her. Her dog barked. "And one for you of course," she bent down slightly and scratched her dog behind the ears.

"Like, your brothers are in a band?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep, they'll be playing all weekend," she replied.

"Awesome, maybe we'll go see them," Fred told them.

"I gotta go. Bye!" she gave a slight wave as she walked away with her dog.

"She was really nice," Daphne told no one in particular.

"Yeah, she was," Fred slouched his shoulders.

"Fredward," Velma growled lowly.

"Right! Food!" Fred stood up straight.

Everyone took their turns ordering their food. Fred got the Barbeque Country Cheeseburger, Daphne got a Bacon Cheeseburger, Velma got a regular cheeseburger, and both Shaggy and Scooby got the Double Bacon Cheeseburger with pickles, green olives, and feta cheese.

The gang walked to a nearby seating area and started eating. Shaggy and Scooby were scarfing down their stacks of food at 50 mph.

"So, what should we do after lunch?" Velma asked.

"Well, I'm going shopping," Daphne chirped.

"I wanna go to the petting zoo," Fred replied.

"Scoob and I are going to check out all the Fun Houses and food stands," Shaggy laughed.

"Reah," Scooby laughed.

"I'll go check out what they have here," Velma told everyone.

"You mean like the musicians and magicians you talked about?" Shaggy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yep, just as a way to get out of my comfort zone a little bit," Velma responded.

"Ah, I'm so proud of you!" Daphne squealed.

"We'll meet back here in 2 hours, how's that?" Fred asked.

"Great, that'll give us enough time to look around," Daphne replied.

And with that, everyone stood up and left to go do their own things. Velma looked at the map she got a the entrance. On the back of the map was everything that would be going on and when they would be starting.

She looked through it to find something interesting to do. She looked a couple times and found something called a "Welcome/Goodbye March". She figured that it had to do with the military and decided to go check it out.

She found the area where the march would taking place. There weren't too many people there, so it wasn't too crowded, which was nice.

The march began and large groups of boys and girls, ranging in age from as young as 5 to as old as their early 20s, started to march in unison. They were wearing buttoned up white shirts, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The majority were wearing dark blue garrison caps, some were wearing berets, and a few were wearing service caps.

A loud voice could be heard as the march began. "Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!"

The large repeated. "Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!"

"We had a little fun!"

"We had a little fun!"

"You're a grand old flag!"

"You're a grand old flag!"

"And crown thy by brotherhood!"

"And crown thy by brotherhood!"

"The home of the free and the brave!"

"The home of the free and the brave!"

"From sea to shining sea!"

"From sea to shining sea!"

They continued on and on, repeating everything that they heard.

"Velma!" She heard a voice call out.

She turned and saw Daphne waving with a half a dozen bags. "Daphne!" she called.

Daphne made her way over to Velma, "Hey, Velm."

"I see you went shopping," Velma laughed.

"Yeah, I did. What are you watching?" Daphne asked.

"It's some kind of march," Velma answered.

"But don't they look a little young for the military?" Daphne wondered.

"That's what I thought at first then I realized that they were part of the California Cadet Corps," Velma informed.

"Who are they?" Daphne asked.

"A paramilitary youth organization open to students from elementary school to college," Velma explained.

She then noticed that Daphne wasn't paying any attention to her. She was looking at some of the cadet guys.

"Hey, girls," they heard a familiar voice greet.

Daphne snapped out of here staring, "Freddie!" she waved in his direction.

"So, I guess there weren't a lot of animals?" Velma guessed.

"No, for some reason, more than half the petting zoo was either empty or cut off," Fred informed.

"Hm, during a fair like this? Very interesting," Velma stated.

"So, what are you two watching?" Fred asked.

"A march," Daphne responded.

"But, uh, are those guys a little young for the military?" Fred asked, confused.

"They're not part of the military, they're cadets. They're part of the California Cadet Corps, a paramilitary youth organization," Velma explained.

"Cool," Fred still looked confused. "Do you know when that girl's brothers' band is playing?" he asked.

"No, it's a little hard when I have no idea what their band name is," Velma pointed out.

"Good point," Daphne spoke.

"Hey, speaking of the girl, there she is," Fred pointed in her direction.

Sure enough, there she was, standing with her dog and watching the cadets march. Just like Daphne, she was looking in the direction of some of the cadet guys. Only, unlike Daphne, she was staring at one of the cadet officers.

She gave a playful salute to the cadets and, surprisingly, one of the officers did the same. It was clear to them, even from their distance, that she personally knew the officer that saluted back. Everybody else that was part of the march just ignored her.

"So, you kids interested in the cadets?" a voice asked from behind.

They turned around and saw a middle aged man with graying brown hair and one hazel eye. One of his eyes, his right eye, was closed. He was wearing a uniform similar to the cadets, except his looked more militaristic. His uniform looked like either that of a Marine officer or Army officer. He was wearing a green beret and had multiple pins and ribbons on his chest.

"Oh no, sir. We were just watching the march," Fred explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm Commander Peter Osil, I'm a supervisor for the local cadets," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you Commander, so you supervise all of those cadets," Fred awed, gesturing to all the cadets in the march.

"Oh no, only the ones that belong to this particular area. The others are just visiting from other areas," he explained.

"That's still a lot of kids to look after," Daphne told him.

"They're no trouble, they're highest ranking officer, 1st Lieutenant Holt, is the one that commands them. And believe me, he's one of the younger higher ranks but he's real tough," he joked a little.

Fred and the girls laughed. They had no idea that a cadet supervisor was so humorous.

X-O-C-O-X

 **(Sorry guys, I'd type another 2,000 words for this chapter, but I'm super busy today. I get sick every year at Thanksgiving.**

 **Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! I almost feel like Shaggy and/or Scooby right now!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I'll do my best to make this chapter just a little bit longer than the previous one. It's hard work, nothing about story writing is easy, no matter what you hear. I mean look at me! I've been on FanFiction for a few months now and I already have almost a dozen stories! I know authors that have been on FanFiction for a few years now and they have like what 3 or 4 stories?! Come on! Am I literally the only one who can balance life and writing stories?! Of course only like 2 or 3 of mine are actually popular stories.** :( **It sucks, you know?! My personal favorite, and first story that I** _ **ever**_ **published, doesn't have** _ **one damn follow or even favorite**_ **! And because of that, I just feel like it's never going to get done, I want to finish it** _ **so badly**_ **! It just makes me wish that some My Chemical Romance songs were** _ **actually**_ **true and not fictional! *hint, hint***

 **And before you guys bombard me with comments and junk, yes, I am aware that it's similar to another Scooby-Doo fanfic. I read it all the time! This story is definitely inspired after that story! Not taken or stolen, just inspired. Alright? Great. Btw this is still in Third Person.**

 **Well, I already typed 200-plus words, in less than 10 minutes, no joke. Whew! I'm worn already! Anyway, on with the chapter!)**

 **V** ~Y~ **V** ~Y~ **V**

"Who is 1st Lieutenant Holt?" Velma asked. She then added, "If that's alright with you."

"Not at all," Commander Osil reassured, "he joined years earlier, I can't remember how many. I do know that he's a Senior in high school. He was also the youngest to join, around the time he signed up. We almost didn't accept him because he was so young, but he proved us wrong. He excelled through his courses and rankings. Needless to say, I'm proud of him and I know that multiple of his superiors are proud too."

"Wow, sounds like you've got the right guy as a cadet," Fred told him.

"Thank you, young man. Although I do feel I should warn you, Holt is known for being tough as nails. He takes everything seriously," he told them. He then started to walk away, he then stopped and, without facing them, told them, "Be safe and don't be dumb."

He walked away after that and Shaggy and Scooby walked up. "Like, hey guys," Shaggy greeted.

"Hey Shag, hey Scoob," Fred smiled.

"You two sure finished quickly," Daphne told them.

"The Run Rouses were rosed," Scooby informed.

"The Fun Houses were closed, what do you mean?" Velma asked.

"Like, we don't know. We were just like looking for the Fun Houses and when we finally found one, the only thing open were the trick mirrors," Shaggy informed.

"First the petting zoo, now the Fun Houses. Very suspicious," Velma stated, while placing her thumb and forefinger on her chin.

"Ruh roh," Scooby looked up at Shaggy.

"Like yeah, uh oh is right!" Shaggy started to shake a little and chew on his fingernails like a madman.

"Relax you chickens," Velma told them, "we still need to know what we're dealing with."

"I don't like the sound of that," Shaggy told Scooby. He then tried to change the subject, "Like hey, is that parade already over?"

"That wasn't a parade Shaggy, it was a cadet march," Daphne told him.

"Don't try to change the subject Shaggy, we're still going to investigate," Velma stated.

Shaggy started to stutter like a radio breaking up from it's signal, "But! But! But! But! Wh-what ab-about," he couldn't come up with anything else to say, "Pitch in Scoob."

Scooby wasn't paying attention to the rest of the gang, he was staring at the dog that belonged to the girl from earlier.

Scooby started to aimlessly walk in the direction of the girl and her dog. "Scoob?" Shaggy asked, confused, trying to get his best friend's attention. Scooby, however, was too focused on that golden-furred she-dog.

He walked up to the girl dog, while her owner was watching the march. "Rello," he greeted the she-dog.

The dog's owner turned around and smiled down at Scooby. "Hi, there. Where'd you come from?" she asked Scooby.

"He's like my dog," Shaggy walked up.

"Sorry about Scooby," Daphne apologized.

"No problem," the girl assured.

"Aren't you the girl from the burger stand?" Fred asked.

"Um, yeah, I remember talking to you guys there," she answered. "How do you guys like the fair?" she asked.

"Great, except like half the stuff is gone," Shaggy replied.

"Oh, so what happened was true," she told herself, quietly.

"What happened?" Velma asked, interested.

"Oh, nothing, just... life, you know how it is," she told them, apparently having a sudden problem with making eye contact.

"You said that your brothers were playing with their band today, right?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, yeah. Their band is called, Singing Ravens. They're going to be playing tonight," she told them.

"Oh, I just realized, we don't know your name," Fred scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Heaven," she introduced with a smile.

"Yeah, you are," Fred breathed while slumping his shoulders.

"Freddie!" Daphne scolded.

"Oh, right! I'm Fred, this is Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby," he introduced.

"This is my dog, Mocha," she introduced her dog.

"Nice to meet you," Velma replied to the introductions.

"Are you interested in the military or something?" Daphne asked Heaven, a jealous aura was only faint.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I am," she responded, "I wanted to be in the Cadet program at my school. But they wouldn't accept me because I'm half blind."

"Is that why you need glasses and Mocha?" Fred asked.

"Yup, she's my seeing-eye dog," she scratched behind her dog's ear.

Fred walked up to her and draped an arm around her and asked, well, he was actually flirting with her, "So, how about we go explore the rest of the fair?" Now that Fred was close to her, he could see that she had seafoam green eyes.

"Step. Away. From. My. Girl!" a nerdy, quiet, slightly raspy, yet very angry voice growled.

The voice belonged to a guy wearing a very military commander uniform, obviously a cadet. The uniform consisted of a black military dress coat over a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black service cap. On his chest were numerous pins and ribbons. There was even a single silver pin at the center of his cap.

Despite his cap, blond hairs were clearly visible and his eyes were a deep blue. He was clearly taller than Fred, towering him by somewhere in the 2 to 3 inch range. He was slender yet still fit, as evidenced by the clearly visible impressions and outlines in his uniform. His skin was also surprisingly light for someone who most likely does nothing but exercise for hours on end. He was arguably handsome, which explains why Daphne had temporarily forgotten about Fred and looked at him like she usually does when she sees a handsome man, which is arguably _every single day_!

Fred started to shudder uncontrollably, "Oh, I-uh, I d-didn't kn-know! Y-You se-see I-um thought-" Heaven's boyfriend cut him off.

"Yeah! You know what?! You thought wrong!" he snapped, getting in Fred's face, easily intimidating him.

"Damien!" Heaven shouted, getting her boyfriend's attention.

He backed off from Fred and went to his girlfriend's side, petting Mocha in the process. He wrapped an arm around her gently, yet firmly, and pecked her lightly on the lips. Since she was noticeably shorter than he was, it was a little funny looking.

Shaggy and Scooby gagged at their split second kiss, Fred and Daphne blinked with a very, very faint jealous glints in their eyes, Velma only blushed a light pink hue.

"I'm sorry about him, he's very protective," Heaven apologized.

"I suppose that's understandable," Fred stated, nervously. Damien narrows his eyes at him slightly.

"Allow me to introduce everyone I'm Velma, this is Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby," Velma introduced everyone to Damien.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Holt, Damien Holt," Damien introduced himself. Although his words were kind in nature, he still held a bitter and slightly angry tone but not nearly as angry as he was just a couple minutes ago.

"Hm, 'Holt', you wouldn't perhaps be 1st Lieutenant Holt, would you?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, I am," Damien confirmed. "Let me guess, Commander Osil told you about me."

"Yes, he did," Fred confirmed, nervously.

"Like, who?" Shaggy asked, since he and Scooby had been walking around fair.

Before anyone in the gang could explain, Heaven told him, "Commander Osil is a supervisor for the Cadet Corps program at our school."

"Like, cool!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Reah, cool," Scooby laughed.

"I see you've finally meet Holt," a familiar voice laughed from behind.

"Commander Osil!" Fred, Daphne, and Velma exclaimed.

"Like, that's the commander?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, young man, I am Commander Osil and you are?" he asked.

"Like, I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby," Shaggy introduced.

Suddenly, Damien saluted and shouted, "Afternoon, sir!" He still kept an arm around his girlfriend.

Commander Osil returned the gesture and saluted back with a smile, "At ease!"

Heaven laughed at their saluting, she wasn't sure why, but saluting had always been so amusing to her. Which explained why she gave a playful salute to Damien just a little while earlier.

"It's been a while, Heaven," Commander Osil smile.

Heaven kept her bright beam, "It sure has, Commander."

"You two know each other?" Daphne asked.

Heaven nods, "His nephew is my older brother's best friend, who even plays drums for their band," she explained.

"That's right," Commander Osil confirms. "Heaven here wanted to be apart of our cadet program but I know that she's half blind and unfortunately the rules say that we can't have anyone with disabilities." **(A/N:** _ **Very**_ **true, I wanted to be apart of the cadet program at** _ **my**_ **school but I wasn't accepted because of my mental problems. I'm not sure if my dream of public service may** _ **ever**_ **come true. I'm smart enough to join, just not mentally able. I'd be the social outcast of the program.)**

"I guess you just can't have what you long for in your heart," Heaven stated, almost disappointed.

"Hey," Damien got her look up at him, "that's not true."

"Did you tell them about what happened?" Commander Osil asked.

"No, sir, I don't think so," Damien answered.

"Tell us about what?" Daphne asked.

"I think it'd be best if you all come with me," he gestured them to follow.

They followed him to one of the very few tents. Everyone went inside and sat down in the chairs.

"Commander, please tell us, what happened?" Velma asked.

"Or don't, that also a good option," Shaggy and Scooby were already shaking as if it was 15 degrees out. It was out of habit, thanks to their experience.

Commander Osil sighed and told them what happened, "Only a week ago, when they were still setting up the fair, a group of people that were setting up some stands and attractions were attacked by an armata of Native Americans on horses. The people claimed that they were all glowing gold and that the horses were skeletons, also glowing gold. A nearby tribe of Natives were questioned but the elder claimed that it was the ghost of their 200-year-old leader seeking revenge on the people that ran them out of their home."

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"Holy cow!" Fred exclaimed.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms.

"It's also said," an unfamiliar, gruff voice started, "that, as a way of torture, the colonials involved in that raid slaughtered all of the tribe's people and animals right in front of the leader. The legend has it that before the leader was killed, he vowed to return every 10 years and free his family."

The voice belonged to a creepy looking middle-aged man, just a little older than Commander Osil. He had short, greasy brown hair and glasses. His clothes and skin were filthy, as if he had been working with cattle and cars all day and decided not to shower in a few days. He smelt like fertilizer and kerosene. He was also carrying a red tool box, that was just as filthy as he.

"Double zoinks!" Shaggy shouted as Scooby jumped into Velma's arms. She dropped them and crossed her arms.

"Kids, this is Charles Pitchfork, he's the man in charge of the car show," Commander Osil introduced.

"Car show? Cool!" Fred smiled, optimistically.

"You better watch your back, pretty boy," Pitchfork roughly pointed on Fred's chest, which caused him to gulp, nervously.

"Please, Mr. Pitchfork, what's your problem?" Commander Osil tried to calm him down.

"Some of my car parts have gone missing, I just thought I'd tell you, since that good-for-nothing mayor is always so "busy"," Pitchfork complained.

"I understand, don't worry, we'll figure out what happened to your missing car parts," Commander Osil promised.

"You better," Pitchfork walked away.

"Jeepers, he gives me the creeps," Daphne shivered.

"Like yeah, I second that," Shaggy shook like trees in the strong wind.

"Re too," Scooby agreed, he clung to Shaggy's legs and was shaking just as much as him.

"Hm," Velma started, "what I find weird is that a man working on cars would smell like fertilizer."

"That's what I noticed, too," Heaven agreed.

"The same with me," Damien stated.

"Forget it, kids," Commander Osil chimed in, "I've heard of your mystery solving gang and seen what you can do. But an armata of Native American ghost soldiers? No way. All we can do is hope that they'll leave us alone now."

A bunch of families walked in with their kids, most likely to sign them up for the Corps.

"I think we should talk some other time," he waved them off.

"Come on, there's a seating area where we can talk," Heaven told everyone.

Heaven and Damien lead the gang to a nearby seating area, next to the bike racing track and right behind a stand where they sell a variety of desserts. Everyone got a dessert and sat down.

Fred got an ice cream cone, chocolate ice cream to be specific. Daphne also got a chocolate cream cone. Velma got a citrus flavored snow cone. Shaggy and Scooby got one of everything, funnel cakes included. Heaven got a blackberry and strawberry flavored snow cone. And, finally, Damien got a watermelon and pineapple flavored snow cone.

Shaggy and Scooby got to scarfing down their desserts. Velma took a few bites from her snow cone, before asking, "So, what was that Charles Pitchfork talking about?"

"Well, there was another attack just a couple days ago when they were setting up the petting zoo. Mr. Pitchfork came into the mayor's office just yesterday to complain about his missing car parts. I was at the mayor's office because I went with my brothers to ask about where they set up the stage for the bands. I asked Mr. Pitchfork about the parts that were missing and when I did my research, I found they could be used in robotics," Heaven informed.

"Hm, that's pretty suspicious," Velma stated.

"Yeah, either Mr. Pitchfork is lying and just trying to money from the mayor as compensation or he's somehow involved in these attacks," Damien stated.

"What time does the fair close tonight?" Fred asked.

"Around 10:30 or so," Heaven answered.

"Oh no! No! Can't we just for once have fun and _not_ chance monsters?" Shaggy pleaded.

"Reah, can't re," Scooby drooped his ears.

"Sorry guys, but we need to solve this," Fred told them.

"I thought you say that," Shaggy quivered.

"The tribe that Commander Osil was talking about, is that nearby?" Velma asked.

"It's just outside of town, up the mountain," Damien answered.

"It's gets almost to freezing temperatures at night out here, so we'd need to dress warm," Heaven told them.

"Wait, you guys are coming with us?" Daphne asked.

"Yep. If this isn't solved by tomorrow, my brothers won't get to play," Heaven stated.

"Not to mention that our program could lose _a lot_ more than just a few cadets," Damien added.

"Not only that but the town of Wrightwood would lose a lot of money to," Velma added.

"I say we should steak out the fair tonight," Fred stated.

"I'm with you, Fred," Daphne agreed.

"Like, no way," Shaggy crossed his arms and shook his head, Scooby did the same.

Velma just smiled and shook a box of Scooby Snax. Shaggy and Scooby started to lick their lips, Velma threw a couple Scooby Snax at them. No surprise, they caught them in their mouths. Mocha jumped up on to the table with begging eyes. Velma threw a Scooby Snack at her and she caught it and ate it.

 **V** ~Y~ **V** ~Y~ **V**

 **(A/N: Whew, nearly 3,000 words! Sometimes I even impress myself!** :) **Do you guys like that I tried to stay true to the old show or should I just freestyle? That's all I have to say.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(I'm writing another "Scooby-Doo" story on Quotev. My OCs in that story will be different from this one. I'll announce when it's finally published. I'm also writing a "Batman: The Brave and The Bold" story here on FanFiction, it'll take awhile to finish the first chapter though.**

 **I'd like to thank the people who take the time to at least read my stories. Again, this chapter will be in Third Person.**

 **I don't why, but for some reason the song "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine is playing in my head right now. It might just be my self-conscious talking.**

 _ **"**_... _ **Your**_ **tears don't fall**

 _ **They crash around me**_

 _ **Her conscious calls**_

 _ **The guilty to come home..."**_

 **Oops, I don't where that came from. Sorry if the lyrics are screwed up. I went off of memory.)**

 **C** - **V** -O- **V** - **C**

Heaven scratched Mocha behind the ears, "She seems to really like those Scooby Snax."

"Like, they're mine and Scoob's favorite," Shaggy laughed, while holding a box of Scooby Snax.

* * *

It was nighttime now and the fair was completely deserted, save for the Scooby Gang, Damien, Heaven, Mocha, and what few animals were at the petting zoo.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Damien asked.

"It's a large area to cover, we should split up and look for clues," Fred stated.

"How are we going to do this?" Heaven asked.

"We'll have to split up into uneven teams," Velma replied.

"Actually, I know this place like the back of my hand, I can just go with Mocha," Heaven told everyone.

"No, you're coming with me. You know you can't see very well at night," Damien told her, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have Mocha and a flashlight," Heaven reassured.

Damien sighed, "Just promise me, you'll be careful." They shared a quick kiss.

"Daphne and I will go together," Velma stated.

"Like, Scooby and I will go with Fred and Damien," Shaggy clung to Fred's arm, while Scooby clung to Damien's arm.

"Sorry guys, but you two are going together," Fred told them. Shaggy and Scooby frowned and walked away from them.

"That leaves you and me, Ascot," Damien scowled.

"Uh, yes it does," Fred smiled nervously, while tugging on his ascot.

Now that they were in their teams, they all split up in different directions. Heaven and Mocha went North, Daphne and Velma went East, Shaggy and Scooby went South, and Fred and Damien went West.

Unbeknownst to all of them however, a silhouette with a gold glow was watching them as they split up. It moved it's head, causing a gold shine.

* * *

Velma was holding her flashlight, while Daphne walked right next to her. The light from Velma's flashlight was strong enough to shine on everything in front of them.

"So, Velms, what do you think about Heaven and Damien?" Daphne asked.

"They seem pretty nice," Velma answered.

"That Damien is so handsome," Daphne swooned.

"Yeah, I doubt he'd leave his girlfriend for any other woman anytime soon," Velma deadpanned.

"True and I'm okay with that, I see how much they care for each other," Daphne gave a small smile.

"Wow, that's surprising. Normally you get jealous and go on and on about how another girl dresses," Velma, with slight hesitance, stated.

Daphne snorted, "No, I don't!" she protested, then continued, "Well, I do like the highlights she has in her hair. I think I should do the same with mine," she chirped. "Although," she started, "I don't like her fashion sense, I mean, who's ever heard blue jeans with a black jacket? Is she even-" she paused, "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Mmm, hmm," Velma nodded.

* * *

"So," Fred started, dragging the 'o', "how long have you been a cadet?" he asked, shakily with hesitance and nervousness very obvious in his voice.

Damien shot him a look, causing Fred to flinch - although he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it. "I've been a cadet since I was four," Damien answered.

"And how old are you?" Fred asked, again, in the same voice from his previous question.

"17," Damien replied.

"13 years?" Fred whispered to himself. Damien heard him, but only smirked.

When they walked in between one of the rides and a tent behind said ride, Damien just so happen to be looking at the ground and spotted something. He stopped in his tracks and held up an arm, which also stopped Fred in his tracks.

"What's up?" Fred asked, confused.

"Take a look at this," Damien kneeled to the dirt ground and examined a wire that was not connected to any of the rides.

Fred shined his flashlight down where Damien was kneeling, "That wire doesn't go towards any of the rides."

"Yeah, and what's also weird is that this particular tent is one of the tents used by the entertainers here," Damien stated.

"What you mean by that?" Fred asked.

Damien sighed, and did his best to not have the urge to snap at Fred and snap his neck, "I mean that this is one of the storage tents."

* * *

Heaven and Mocha walked in an alley of tents, rides, and stands. Occasionally, looking inside some of the tents and stands. She even took the time to look around some if the rides they had already walked past.

She shined her flashlight in all directions but kept it mainly in front of her. Mocha lead her owner through the fair grounds, occasionally stopping to sniff something here and there.

Heaven was starting to regret not having her boyfriend or one of her new friends with her. She could only partially see out of her one good eye and her glasses were of little help during the night. She could only rely on her pet/guard dog and flashlight for sight and protection.

Mocha stopped abruptly and sniffed something on the ground. Due to her dog stopping for such a long time, Heaven figured it was something significant and knelt down to try and find the object. She shined her flashlight down where Mocha's nose was - she knew because she could feel the nose and sniffles of her dog - and started to feel about that area for something.

She shifted the dirt, almost in swirling motions, relying solely on her sense of touch. She could smell the dirt as she moved her hand around.

Eventually, she found something in the loose dirt. She found something that she knew very well, it was lens for either a pair of glasses or a spot glass. It was round and felt rather thick for such a small lens.

"I think we should take this with us," she told Mocha, who barked in response.

* * *

"Like, why do we always go the creepy route when we split up?" Shaggy asked, nervously.

"Rye don't know," Scooby answered.

"Like, why is it that such a cheery place during the day is so creepy at night?!" Shaggy shook from head to toe.

"Raggy, rook," Scooby pointed his tail towards one of the stands. Sure enough, it just happened to be a food stand.

"Like, good eye Scoob," he and Scooby ran towards the stand. They crawled over the counter and started to look for food.

"Ronions!" Scooby carried a dozen onions in his arms.

"Hot dogs!" Shaggy held up a couple packages of hot dogs.

"Rettus!"

"Ketchup!"

"Mustard!"

"Sauerkraut!"

"Rolives!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Buns!" Scooby laughed.

"Peppers," an low, unfamiliar voice added from behind them.

They gulped and turned around slowly, they saw a gold-glowing man wearing a gold mask. They knew that it was the ghost of the tribe leader they learned about earlier.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted.

He and Scooby threw the food they found up in air, jumped, and ran away while still in mid-air.

"GHOST!" they shouted in unison as they ran away.

Their shout was so loud, everyone could faintly yet still clearly hear it. Everyone ran in their respective directions towards Shaggy and Scooby.

As soon as everyone showed up, Shaggy and Scooby ran right into them! Everyone was right on top of each other in a big pile.

The faint sounds of a horse's call could be heard in the distance. The sound made them get untangled quickly and run off together in a huge group, which was a rarity.

When they thought they had gotten far enough away from the calls, they heard more calls! In addition, they also saw a gold glow, just like the ghost.

"Hey!" Fred called out, "I recognize this route, this way!"

Fred lead them towards the petting zoo stables. The ghost, now riding horseback, followed them.

By the time the ghost caught up with them, they were gone. The ghost got down from his horse and searched the stables. His search was fruitless, for the moment at least. His horse had nuzzled a hay bale, the hay bale in question moved when the horse backed off. The movement caused the hay to make a rustling sound.

The sound didn't go unnoticed by the ghost, who used a nearby pickaxe to beat the hay bale. Once all the hay was gone, it revealed a terrified Shaggy and Scooby!

"Ha ha ha," Shaggy laughed nervously, "like, this isn't our hotel." He and Scooby jumped up into the air, again, and began to run away, while crying out, "Like, RUUUUN!"

"Reah, run!" Scooby agreed.

Shaggy's cry alerted everyone that their cover was blown. They all jumped out of their hiding spots, causing dirt, hay, water, and _other_ stuff to go flying up into the air. They all ran as fast as they could to the front entrance. Unfortunately, the entrance gate was locked.

"Like, we're locked in! We're goners!" Shaggy cried out. He and Scooby began to weep in each others arms.

"No, we're not," Damien stated, "I can pick this lock open but I need something sharp enough."

Heaven took out one of her piercings and held it out to her boyfriend, "Will this work?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll work nicely. Thanks," he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

He slipped his arms through the bars and, with a flashlight in one hand, carefully picked the lock on the gate. He knew that it had to be done quickly, but knowing that they could potentially be in grave danger was more than enough to nearly break him. His hands grew colder than the cool air out and they shook enough to cause all of the fairgrounds to shake if he hands were to hit the ground.

Being this nervous was out of the ordinary for him. He could normally lead a division of 60, sometimes more, cadets during P.T. without freaking out. But all this pressure broke those boundaries. He was so focused on getting them out of there and not falling apart, it was starting to have an effect on his temper.

"Would you mind speeding it up a little?" Fred asked on the verge of panic.

That did it. Damien couldn't tolerate this anymore. His anger was building up inside him, causing his blood to boil. He was about ready to full-on explode.

"I'd like to see you do this!" Damien snapped. The aurora surrounding him, as the result of his anger, was dark and full of hatred; everyone, minus Heaven and Mocha, flinched in fear.

"Please forgive him, he's very short-tempered because of all the cadets he has to lead on a daily basis," Heaven vouched for her boyfriend's sudden exploding temper.

With just seconds to spare before the ghost could reach them, Damien was able to open the gate. "Got it! Let's go!" he motioned for them start running again.

They wasted no time in getting the heck out of there. For the first time, in a long time for the Scooby Gang, they ran out of the fair as fast as a semi-automatic bullet.

Everyone - Damien, Heaven, and Mocha included - ran to the Mystery Machine and hopped inside. Fred started the engine and they drove in the direction of Wrightwood.

"Where to?" Damien asked.

"Well, where do you two live?" Fred asked, since he was the one the driving.

"Just take us to where you guys are staying," Heaven chimed in, before Damien could say anything.

"I'm on it!" Fred drove in the direction of hotel they were staying at.

Fred took them to an inn called the "Snow Rock Inn." He parked the Mystery Machine and everyone got out. They got out and checked into the inn. They sat around the front area near the front door. The eight of them were all sitting together on three of the seven couches. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all sat together on one couch, Shaggy and Scooby sat on another, and Damien, Heaven, and Mocha sat on the one right next to Shaggy and Scooby were sitting on.

"So, what now, gang?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Heaven answered.

Before she could continue, Damien spoke up, "If that ghost doesn't stop all this chaos, Wrightwood could be saying "Goodbye" to a lot more than just tourists."

"Well, I don't know if this is significant or not but Mocha and I found something while we were looking for clues," Heaven informed. She took out the thick, round lens she picked up earlier.

Velma stood up and took it from her to examine. "Hm, this lens is real thick, I wonder what it could be for?"

"Damien and I found a wire that didn't appear to be attached to any of the rides," Fred stated.

"And the strange thing is, the wire appeared to be coming from a storage tent used by entertainers," Damien added.

"I think we should have a talk the man in charge of the fair," Velma stated.

"The mayor?" Heaven asked.

"Yes," Velma confirmed.

"Like, I've got a bad feeling about this Scoob," Shaggy and Scooby clung close to each other.

 **C** - **V** -O- **V** - **C**

 **(A/N: Omg! This chapter took me nearly two weeks to write (*cough* type *cough*)! I know I've already said this a thousand times already, I'm worn out! Writing stories just wears me out! I've already said this and I'm gonna say it again, story writing is** _ **not**_ **an easy task. No matter what anybody tells you!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: For the** _ **very**_ **select few of you who care; the last story that I'll be updating before the year ends won't be this one, it'll be my MCR story. I've begged, and begged, and begged you guys to read it and nobody has even bothered to so much as look at it! MCR is one of my absolute favorite bands and nobody seems to remember them! Not even the Killjoys who are trying to keep the band's name alive!**

 **For no one who cares, here's my one of my favorite MCR songs…**

" _ **Well, if you wanted honesty**_

 _ **That's all you had to say.**_

 _ **I never want to let you down**_

 _ **Or have you go**_

 _ **It's better off this way!**_

 _ **For all the dirty looks**_

 _ **The photographs your boyfriend took**_

 _ **Remember, when you broke your foot**_

 _ **From jumping out the second floor?**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **You wear me out!**_

 _ **What will it take to show you**_

 _ **That it's not the life it seems?**_

 _ **(I'm not okay)**_

 _ **I've told you time and time again**_

 _ **You sing the words**_

 _ **but don't know what it means**_

 _ **(I'm not okay)**_

 _ **To be a joke and look**_

 _ **Another line without a hook**_

 _ **I held you close as we both shook**_

 _ **For the last time,**_

 _ **Take a good hard look!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **You wear me out!**_

 _ **Forget about the dirty looks**_

 _ **The photographs your boyfriend took**_

 _ **You said you'd read me like a book**_

 _ **But the pages are all torn and frayed!**_

 _ **I'm okay,**_

 _ **I'm okay,**_

 _ **I'm okay now**_

 _ **(I'm okay now)**_

 _ **But you need to listen to me**_

 _ **Because I'm telling you the truth**_

 _ **I really mean this,**_

 _ **I'm okay!**_

 _ **(Trust me)**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **Well, I'm not okay**_

 _ **I'm really not okay**_

 _ **I'm not okay!**_

 _ **I'm not okay!"**_

 **The song is "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)", the song my MCR story takes inspiration from. Or rather, the music video (and the song). It's the MTV version, not the CD version because of this story's rating. You can't exactly use any ruff profanity, only brief or minor.**

 **Again, Third Person, you should know the drill at this point.**

 **I finished the first chapter for my "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" story. It took forever to write, all 4,000 words.**

 **So long and goodnight!)**

0~0~0-O-0~0~0

"What do you propose we do, Velma?" Heaven asked.

"I think we should investigate different areas of town," Velma stated.

"Could you elaborate a little?" Damien asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Velma could explain, it was Shaggy who explained what she meant, "Like, she wants us to split up and spy on multiple suspects around town, which will more than likely result in one of us being chased by the ghost."

"Wow, that's actually right," Velma pointed her thumb at Shaggy.

"Where will everyone go?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we need to check out the Native tribe, the Mayor's office, and the fair," Velma informed.

"Why the fair?" Fred asked.

"There are couple people there that we need to investigate," Velma explained.

"Who?" Damien asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, I think Commander Osil might know more than he's telling us," she responded. "Also, why would Mr. Pitchfork smell like fertilizer if he works with cars?"

Damien stood up, "You can't possibly think that Commander Osil would do anything to jeopardize the fair!" he yelled.

"We have to consider all possibilities," Velma stated, "also, remember, he didn't want us to get involved."

"So? What does that prove?" Damien asked, his voice thick with anger and betrayal; to the point where it almost sounded like a growl from a wild animal.

"Like, it's in our experience that when someone doesn't want us to get involved, like, that usually means they could, like, be the culprit," Shaggy explained, while pointing his fingers in all directions to prove his point.

Heaven grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm, "Sit. Don't argue anymore."

"How should we split up this time?" Daphne asked again to no one in particular, her question from earlier still unanswered.

"Well, since Damien knows Commander Osil better than any of us, I think he should be one of us to go investigate at the fair," Fred stated. "I like cars," he pointed to himself, "I'll go with him to the fair and spy on Charles Pitchfork."

"My Dad has known the Mayor since high school, I'll go investigate at his office," Heaven stated.

At that statement, Damien placed his hand on top of hers and clenched it. It was as if it was his way of saying, 'I want you to come with me and I'm not taking "no" for an answer.' She looked at him, lifted her hand with his still clenching it and changed its position so that they were holding hands. She caressed her thumb over the back of his hand in a reassuring manner. He loosened his grip on her hand and pecked her lips.

"I'll go investigate the Native tribe," Velma stated.

"I'll go with Fred and Damien," Daphne stated. Velma and Heaven gave her a look that read, 'Really?!'

"I'd like to go investigate Commander Osil on my own," Damien glared. Daphne flinched.

"It's okay Daph, you can come with me," Fred smiled.

"What about Scooby and me?" Shaggy asked.

"You two are with me," Velma replied.

"We'll go first thing in the morning," Fred stated.

The next morning, Fred, Daphne, and Damien were investigating at the fair. Fred was talking with Pitchfork, Damien was talking with Commander Osil, and Daphne was checking the petting zoo for anything they missed the night before.

They all agreed to meet up in the same place they meet the other day. Afterwards, they would head back in the inn to meet up with the others.

After about an hour into their separate investigations, they meet back up with each other.

"Hey, guys," Daphne smiled as she walked up.

"Hey, Daph," Fred smiled back. Damien just stood there and showed no emotion.

"Well, my search yielded no results," Daphne stated sadly.

"In mine, Commander Osil was acting very strangely. Normally, he's very confident, but when I was talking to him, he was having trouble with eye-contact," Damien stated in a suspicious tone.

"Hm, now that's strange," Fred replied. "My investigation found nothing, but when I was walking around to meet up with you guys, I noticed that Mr. Pitchfork was headed in the direction of where we found that wire last night."

"That's very strange," Damien furrowed his eyebrows.

"Strange or suspicious?" Daphne questioned.

Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby went to the Native Tribe just a mile out of Wrightwood. They walked up to the reservation, only to be stopped a man wearing a traditional Native American jacket.

"Sorry, sir, but we're investigating all the strange occurrences at the county fair," Velma told the man.

The man simply shook his head and crossed his arms, while glaring down at them. His glare caused Scooby to hide behind a shaking Shaggy.

"Is something going on out here?" an elderly woman asked as she walked up.

She was an elderly Native American woman, she was short and appeared to go to Velma's shoulder. Her hair was dark gray, her face was very wrinkly and almost looked like crepe paper. Her eyes were just barely opened and had a cane. Her clothes were very traditional and although looked very clean, they looked much older than the jacket the man was wearing.

"M-Madame Awinita, I-I apologize f-for their trespassing," the man apologized with a shudder.

"Oh, hush. I've told you, we don't chance away visitors, we let them in," the woman, now identified as Madame Awinita, disciplined.

"Thank you, ma'am," Velma smiled.

"You're very welcome, now, who are you?" Madame Awinita asked.

"I'm Velma, this is Shaggy and Scooby-Doo," Velma introduced.

"May I ask, why are you here?" Madame Awinita asked.

"We're here because of series of attacks at the county fair," Velma replied.

"I see. Just a week or two ago, some people from the fair came here for the same reason. Come," Madame Awinita gestured for them to follow her.

"Come on you two," Velma followed her.

"Like, come on Scooby," Shaggy and Scooby followed them.

She lead them to one of the Teepees. They all went inside to see a fire burning and various artifacts that appeared to be hundreds of years old. They all sat on the ground and listened as she began to tell the tale.

"You must understand, we have nothing to do with this. It is the spirit of Quidel, the protector of our land. Quidel opposed the colonials and sent only the strongest and bravest warriors to protect his people," she waved her cane over the flame. The flame began to show exactly what happened. It showed Quidel leading his warriors, only to be defeated and watch helplessly as his people were killed.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy and Scooby clung to each other.

"Hm," Velma started to think.

Everyone meet back up at the fair, they all meet in the backstage area of the stage Heaven's brothers would be playing on that night. Her brothers and their friends were busy practicing. They didn't seem to mind them meeting there.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry, I'm a little late," Heaven and Mocha walked up.

"You're good," Fred waved it off, "it sure was nice of your brothers and their band to let us meet back here."

"What did you find at the Mayor's office?" Damien asked, getting right to the point since he had another cadet march in less than half an hour.

"Not much, I'm afraid. We talked for a bit then he was suddenly in a rush to leave," Heaven informed.

"That's pretty suspicious," Velma held her chin.

"Hey, you guys almost done?" Heaven's older brother, Sean, asked, roughly.

"Yes, Sean," Heaven replied, "just go back to practice." With a scoff, he did.

"Like, what's with him?" Shaggy pointed his thumb at Sean.

"We're standing right in front of his guitar," Heaven gestured to a guitar case.

"Ugh!" Damien groaned in frustration and impatience. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I have a cadet march in 15 minutes!"

"Meet us back when the march is over," Heaven told him in casual tone, moving out of the way for him. He grabbed his cap and ran towards the area where the march would be taking place. It was the same place as the other day.

"Well, he's in a rush," Fred rolled his eyes.

"That's just how he gets when he's worried," Heaven explained her boyfriend's behavior.

Almost as soon as he left, Daphne asked Heaven, "I've been meaning to ask you, how long have you and Damien been together?"

"Almost three years now," she answered. "We've been friends since we were little and one day while we studying, he asked me out and we've been together ever since."

"Oh!~ That's so sweet!~" Daphne chirped.

It's now two o'clock in the afternoon and the gang is still no closer to solving this mystery than when they started. Damien had finished his march early and immediately went back to the backstage area.

"Ugh!" Heaven groaned, "this is so frustrating! How is it that an entire armata of ghosts don't leave anything behind?!"

The gang raised an eyebrow at her sudden attitude. They were wondering what had gotten into her.

"She gets like this when she can't figure anything out," Damien explained her behavior, just as she did earlier for him.

"Care to elaborate?" Velma questioned.

"She's always had an interest in public service, that's why she wanted to be in Cadet Corps. When she didn't get accepted into the program, she got even more interested in crime shows. She even once told me that she wanted to go to a college that had a public service program, so that she can become a member of the police force and help people," Damien told them.

"Wow. That's quite a goal," a shocked Fred spoke. Damien just shrugged.

"So that's the reason for her sudden change in behavior?" Velma questioned. Damien just nodded.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Heaven raised an eyebrow.

0~0~0-O-0~0~0

 **(A/N: Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas! See you guys on New Year's Eve or not. If you guys don't care about my other stories, that's cool too. Bye!**

 **P.S. Sorry, if this was a little short.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but I've just been so busy lately with schoolwork and personal matters. The important thing is: I'm back and I'm ready to get back to writing chapters for this story.** :)

 **I'll be introducing two new characters and providing descriptions for three characters - two of which are the new characters I mentioned - in this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter!)**

I~I~ **O** - **X** - **O** ~I~I

It was now nightfall once again, the fairgrounds were just as dark as when they were there the night before. Despite the darkness that surrounded them, everyone could see each other clearly, like there was still some light out. Heaven, however, could not see everyone very well at all, they all looked like blurs of darkness and dark colors in her eyes.

"Are we going to look for clues again?" Damien asked. He looked down at Heaven, whom he had an arm around and holding close to his side. He grew worried when he saw her take off her glasses and rub her eyes - it usually indicated that she was having a difficult time with her vision.

"Yes," Fred answered, "but we're going to need help."

"What kind of help?" Damien asked, both confused and suspicious.

His question was answered when a white car with red and black stripes pulled up in the parking lot. He recognized the car right away, it was a 1978 Dodge Charger, the same colors, model, and year that his older brother drove. Sure enough, his older brother, Jayden, Sean, and Heaven's younger brother, Chase, came out of the car.

Jayden's resemblance to his younger brother was pretty uncanny, he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes just like his brother. He appeared to be the same height and the same body structure as his brother, too. The only visible differences appeared to be that he had a mole on the left side of his chin and his facial structure was much more mature.

The same could not be said for Sean and Chase, both of whom looked completely different from their sister. Sean had longish, chin length medium brown hair, freckles scattered all over his face, hazel eyes, and piercings on his lower lip and right eyebrow. He was around Fred's height, but looked rather lank like Shaggy. Chase had the same hair color as Sean, it was short and combed yet slightly messy. He too had hazel eyes and a single piercing on his left nostril. He had glasses just like his older sister and a single mole dead center on the right side of his neck. He was shorter than Fred by about an inch or so and he appeared to have an identical body structure to Jayden and Damien.

"What's up lil' bro?" Jayden asked as they walked up to the unlocked gates, pushed them open, and walked onto the fairgrounds.

"Jayden? What are you doing here?" Damien asked his older brother, confused at why he was there at all.

"Sean said that the Scooby Gang asked him and Chase to investigate the fairgrounds. They called me a couple of hours ago and asked if I would be willing to help and I said yes," Jayden explained.

"Great, we could use the help," Heaven smiled in relief.

Damien narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows into an angry, threatening glare and scowled at his brother when he saw Heaven's smile. "No, we don't!" he hissed, mainly at his brother. They had always had a sibling rivalry, a rivalry that was seemingly never-ending; at least to him.

Heaven frowned at her boyfriend's attitude towards his brother, though she wasn't surprised; not in the slightest. She's known them long enough and been their house enough times to know why they're always in a bit of a brawl with each other.

One of the reasons for their rivalry could have something to with Jayden being a real jerk for many years. They had all gone to the same elementary school and he just loved to pick on anyone who was different. Heaven herself was one of his favorites to pick on - only for a short time though - mainly because of her glasses and black hair.

Everyone - not just Jayden and his gang of "friends" - started calling her "emo" and other hurtful nicknames like that. It had really hurt her and, for a while, she had stopped going to school. Jayden had stopped picking on her as soon as he had learned that these hurtful nicknames had spread like a wildfire and both he and Damien did everything they could to protect her from people like that. He had apologized to her and she forgave him. He was a little worried about leaving them when he would be moving on to middle school, but they were able to handle everything themselves.

"Now that we have the extra help we need," Fred started, "I think it's time we split up and look for clues, again."

Shaggy and Scooby turned away with their arms crossed. "Like, uh-uh, no way!" Shaggy refused, shaking his head.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, shaking his head as well.

"Scooby," Velma started, taking out a hand full from a box of Scooby Snax, "will you do it for a hand full of Scooby Snax?"

Scooby turned around, raised an eyebrow, and placed a paw on his chin. "Ruh-uh," he refused, turning around and crossing his arms again.

"How about a whole box of Scooby Snax?" Daphne offered, while holding an unopened box of Scooby Snax.

Scooby turned around excitedly, "Reah! Reah!" he accepted, nodding his head rapidly.

He suddenly appears in front of Daphne in a begging pose with his tongue hanging out. Daphne giggled and gave Scooby the box, who took it and immediately started to munch on the snacks.

"Like, Scooby Snax won't work with me this time," Shaggy stated firmly and stubbornly.

Fred smirked at that, "Would you do it for a quadruple scoop of ice cream?"

This caught his attention, "Like, what flavors?"

"Pistachio, rocky road, strawberry bubblegum, and cotton candy ice creams, smothered in chocolate syrup and topped with whip cream, sprinkles, and a bunch of cherries," Fred answered.

He appears in front of Fred in the same way Scooby was in front of Daphne. Fred gave a victorious smirk and gave him the ice cream cone. He slurped cone like it was a milkshake from the base of the cone to the very top of the highest cherry stem.

As soon as they finished, Shaggy, with Scooby standing next to him, excitedly exclaimed, "Like, count us in!"

"Great," Fred turned to the rest of the group, "Velma, Daphne, Sean, you three go search the West side. Jayden, Chase, you two are with me on the East side. Damien, you take Heaven and Mocha to the South side. And Shaggy and Scooby, you two search the North side."

"Where should we regroup?" Damien asked.

"Let's regroup back here at the front entrance," Fred answered.

And with that, the teams went in their separate ways. None of them noticed the glowing phantoms on top of some of the stands. One of them - presumably Quidel - gave some kind of command and all the ghosts headed in the directions each group was headed.

* * *

On the East side of the fair, Fred, Jayden, and Chase were searching around the area where Daphne and Velma were the other night. Trying to find anything they could've missed or overlooked; so far, it was fruitless.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Chase asked.

"Nope," Jayden answered.

"Nothing yet," Fred replied.

"Yeah, me neither," Chase said, disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up, sometimes we solve these mysteries with only one piece of evidence," Fred grinned. Jayden and Chase just looked at each other.

A gust of wind blew and Fred heard what sounded like wood squeaking from one of the stands. "Huh?" he looked in the direction where he thought the noise came from.

"What's up?" Jayden asked, cautiously.

"I thought I heard something," Fred replied.

* * *

Velma, Daphne, and Sean were searching the West side of the fair for anything Fred and Damien could've missed when they were searching there the night before. It was more like Velma searching for clues and Daphne flirting with Sean, who didn't seem to have much interest in her.

While Velma was looking for clues or any evidence to link any of their suspects to the string of crimes, Daphne was asking Sean a bunch of questions. "How long have you guys been a band?"

"Two years," he answered.

"Why did you guys start a band in the first place?"

"Because we like music and to express our feelings and imaginations through our songs."

"Do you do anything else besides playing guitar?"

"Nope, I just play guitar."

"How did you guys come up with your band name?"

"We're big book readers and huge fans of gothic short-stories. Edgar Allan Poe is one of our favorite authors and his poem "The Raven" is one of our favorites by him."

"We actually solved a mystery on the theft of the original "The Raven" a while back."

"I know, I saw it in the news."

Velma rolled her eyes at Daphne's flirting, it gets tiring after a while. "Hey you two, I could use some help over here!"

"Coming, Velma!" Daphne replied, "So, anyway, Fred's trap didn't work and…"

Velma smacked her forehead, she then noticed something on the ground in front of Daphne and Sean. "Stop!" she shouted.

"What is it, Velma?" Daphne asked.

Velma shined her flashlight at the ground, where a small pile of a black powder could be seen. "Now what could that be?"

Sean knelt down and pinched the top of the pile, picking up some of the black powder. He analyzed briefly, "Looks like lamp black."

"Isn't that used in making gold-colored fireworks?" Daphne asked.

Velma nodded, "That's exactly right, Daphne." She then heard what she thought was a squeaky, old floorboard being stepped on.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"I could've sworn I just heard something coming from over here," she pointed at a stand to the left of them.

"Probably just the wind," Daphne shrugged.

* * *

Damien, Heaven, and Mocha were searching the South side of the fair for clues Shaggy and Scooby were either too hungry or too scared to notice. Damien held her gently by the forearm as he and Mocha led the nearly blind girl through the empty fairgrounds.

"How are you feeling?" Damien asked her.

"Aside from not being able to see anything, I'm just fine," she replied a little sarcastic.

Before they could say anything else, Mocha started barking and scratching at the ground. Damien let go of Heaven's forearm to search the spot Mocha had sniffed out. Heaven pulled back her dog to give him more space to search.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found the same type of lens you two found the other night," he answered.

Heaven heard a soft, squeaky sound and looked around - despite not being able to see a thing. "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked.

"I thought I heard a soft squeak," she answered.

"Now that you mention it, I did too," he told her.

* * *

On the North side of the fair, Shaggy and Scooby were supposed to be searching for clues, but they were looking for a food stand while tiptoeing wearily. Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of a wooden board squeaking underneath a person's foot.

They froze in place and Shaggy asked Scooby in a low voice, "Like, did you hear, Scoob?"

"Ruh-uh," Scooby shook his head rapidly.

"Yeah," Shaggy laughed nervously and gulped, "me neither."

The wind blew and what could only be compared to a crying wolf or coyote and/or a wailing ghost could be heard. Shaggy's hair and Scooby's fur stood up and the ran off in a quick haste.

* * *

Elsewhere on the fairgrounds, Quidel awaited the news from his men. For their sake, he hoped it was all good.

"Sir," the man that followed Fred, Jayden, and Chase spoke as he and his comrades arrived, "the three that I followed appear to all be brave enough to need a scare."

"The same could be said for the three I was assigned to," the one that followed Velma, Daphne, and Sean said.

"Two of the three I followed looked completely helpless," the one that followed Damien, Heaven, and Mocha said in a raspy voice.

"The two that I followed can be scared off easily," the man who followed Shaggy and Scooby said.

"Good," Quidel turned to look at all of them, "now let's scare them off for good this time."

I~I~ **O** - **X** - **O** ~I~I

 **(A/N: Hi everyone, sorry that it took so long, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. So, who do you guys think is behind all this based off of this chapter's ending?**

 **I'll let you figure it out, in the meantime Happy St. Patrick's Day!)**


End file.
